


Wendip : Change is a Good Thing

by yourfuturepresident



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, House Party, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfuturepresident/pseuds/yourfuturepresident
Summary: An original Wendip tale following the mystery twins second consecutive summer in Gravity Falls, OR.As Dipper and Wendy get to know each other again, something shifts inside the young redhead causing her a great deal of stress. However, sometimes change can be a good thing.I do NOT  own Gravity Falls
Relationships: Mabel Pines & Robbie Valentino, Mabel Pines/Robbie Valentino, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wendip : Change is a Good Thing

Dipper had just had the BEST dream, he had just defeated a creature of mass destruction. Ford hastily walked up and gave him a firm pat on the back. Then, the minute he stepped aside Dipper saw a certain red-head in his place, "dude you really just did that! That thing was like huge man!" " y-yeah, yeah I guess it was" he stuttered. "OH MY GOSH!" she picked the small boy off the ground and twirled him in the air. When she stopped she just kind of let him hover there for a minute, then she started to lean in very sloowlyy - "HEY BRO BRO GET UP WE LEAVE IN 8 MORE HOURS" " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*cue theme music*

"Mabel what the heck were you thinking! We have 8 hours to do whatever crazy, boy obsessed plan you have in mind. Whatever it is, it can't be THAT urgent" he said as he threw his pillow on top of his head. It was then he remembered "HOLY CARP WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE SHACK!" "Precisely" . Dip ran over to his desk in a frenzy to grab his journal with the simple pine tree cover, he wondered if Ford would be proud. As he frantically rummaged around his cluttered desk-space, his black light fell to the floor, along with a glass of juice and "this can't be happening", his note from Wendy. He dived to the floor ready to snatch it up as quick as he could, when he noticed something he hadn't seen before. There was a short note in invisible ink under where two different people signed. Wendy and Pacifica Northwest. Under Paz's it read " I think I kinda , you know" and under Wendy's it read " Can't wait for next summer dork, and btw I - " then came the stain from where his stupid glass of juice had toppled over.

* le time skip *

Dipper and Mabel popped of the bus at exactly 1:15 pm. Dipper grinned to himself and Mabel beamed a brace-face smile as all of their friends came to greet them. Mabel was quick to force everyone into their new sweaters, Dipper, however, noticed someone was missing. After exchanging a few hugs Dipper piped up and asked Grunkle Stan ( who was back for the summer along with Ford) "hey, where's Wendy at ?" Grunkle Stan looked a bit solemn " you didn't hear" Dipper shook his head " that skeezbag Robbie got her pregnant ", "WHAT , THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" . " Well from a biological standpoint it is - unless for instance-" Ford was going to continue, but he got a good look at Dippers face and decided to shut himself up. Stan then confessed "nah i'm just messing with ya kid, she just had to use the bathroom, HA! I can see your still obsessed with her though." Dipper let out a little sigh of relief, "AND that reminds me, Ford, can I talk to you for a minute" he eyed Stan and Mabel, " in private" he added. "whoa dudes looks like Dipdop's kinda mad about the whole Wendy's pregnant thing, am I right? Soos innocently questioned, Grunkle Stan face palmed. "am I wrong?" He then turned around and noticed a certain girl utterly FUMING behind him. "Anyone want to explain to me what this is about !" Stan hightailed it into the shack, " FORD CAN YOU SHOW ME WHERE THAT TRAPDOOR IS AGAIN!" Wendy shot him a glare and went over to the twins. "Sup dudes, welcome back" she said as she ruffled the trapper hat over the young boys eyes. " N-nothing much whats up with you" he stuttered as went to 'casually' lean on Mabel with his arm and nearly fell over. "Well i'm not knocked up that's for sure" she shot one last glare at the door before adding, " wanna come by for movie night at my place?" " sure, what time?" the boy questioned "right now?" she questioned back. He finally stopped stuttering " well, I've gotta talk to Ford for a minute-" "I can wait" the redhead butted in. Dipper grabbed Ford's wrist and dragged him over to the vending machine " oh we can't do it down there boy, I've got a gnome down there that i'm interrogating" the old man stated. The 13 year old then silently led him up to the attic where he set his bag down on his bed. "So whats all this about? Its got nothing to do with Bill does it?" Ford was quick to shoot his hand down down to his holster. Dippers eyes widened " I thought we killed that son of a gun!" "mind your language Dipper, the fact that Bill is dead is not necessarily for certain" the young fan-boy was FREAKING OUT. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he squealed in a prepubescent voice. "Calm down boy, i'm worried too, but we have to keep our wits about us! Look, if Fiddle-ford's memories returned to him then there is a possibility that your Grunkle Stan's memories could come back after the memory gun erased them, than Bill very well could come back too. We just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst." "Which is?" dip asked his mentor, "Another weirdma- never mind all that"." Man, that's a lot to process". A brief moment of silence followed before the teenager remembered what he came to his great uncle for, as silly as it now seemed. He needed some advice on the hidden context on the note; he needed girl advice. "Why did you want to talk to me, i don't think we've got around to it yet?" "Oh uh... soIkindastilllikeWendybutIknockedsomethingsontothefloorandapparentlythereweresomesecretnotesonthegoingawaypresentshegavemeandonewasfromherandonewasfrompacificaandcanyoujustlookatitandtellmewhattodobecausemanamIatacrossroads *gasp* *gasp* .

"I understood absolutely nothing you just said" Ford stated blankly. "Just look" Dip shoved the note into his uncles hand and then grabbed his black light out of his duffel and gave it to him to examine. "I see...." he pondered the hidden writing " I have absolutely no clue what to tell you about this" . All of a sudden someone rolled out from under the boy's bed. "I DOOOOOOOOOO" Mabel squawked. "Mabel, what did I tell you abou- wait, when did you even get in here!" "that's a secret I'll never tell" the girl simply replied. She then continued, " I know for a fact that at least one of those girls likes you, and I reeeaaaalllly wanna tell you , but that would be breaking girl code "AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH! UNSPECIFIC EXCUSE , GRAPPLING HOOK!" She exclaimed as she shot her g-hook through the big triangular window. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" the young man's mentor questioned. "She had too much Mabel juice." the protege answered right on beat "oh" "well i better go meet Wendy, I'll see you later great-uncle Ford!" and with that he was gone.


End file.
